Wings
Wings are an additional appendage found on many species in Furrae. Wings in Furrae have a strong association with magic, so they are often the sign of a Creature, and although there are some ordinary Beings who have wings, this is not especially common. Merlitz for example, has magical flame wings which only appear when he becomes enraged. Kind of wings Bat-type wings Usually leathery, the Bat-type wings are most common on Demons and cubi. Usually associated with Dark-oriented magic (at least in the mind of the common man), Bat-type Wings come in a variety of different colors and size. Sometimes this is because the creature in question has a special ability to change them (like Dark Pegasus or most 'cubi), or a natural thing (such as Lorenda's miniature wings - although it is hinted that this event is extremely unusual and strange, even for Demons). Bird-type wings Covered in feathers, the Bird-type wings is perhaps the most common kind of wings, shared by Angels, Phoenixes, 'Cubi, and Gryphons. One Mythos has also been seen, off-comic, with Bird-type wings (See 'The SAIA Library' Wallpaper). Usually associated with Light-oriented magic (again, according to the stereotype), Bird-type wings are varied in coloring, though no significant natural difference in size has so far been observed (save for 'Cubi Headwings). Many bearers of this kind of wing are said to have disappeared when underground, due to the Insectis' love of feathers. Mixed-type wings Wings formed from both feathers and skin; Only one character is known to have this kind of wings, the incubus Abel. This kind of wing may be 'cubi-exclusive, and even then, they are implied to be very rare, especially when combined with his eye color.See Abel's Story . A cameo in strip and strip possessed the mixed-type of wings, only in a reversed style from Abel's. Bone wings Wings that are, quite literally, made of bones. Likely derived from Bat and Bird-type wings. The Demoness Regina has a bone wing instead of a bat-type one on her left side. In her profile, it's stated that she has simply chosen not to completely regrow her left wing after it was damaged. Her profile implied that she originally lost the wing in a fight with her parents, and it's now held together by magic or Regina's willpower. The Undead 'Rancid' (Cameo Character, owned by Steve Burt) is the only other character known to possess two bone wings. Insect-type wings Only the Fae (and perhaps the Insectis) are known to possess this kind of wing. Transparent, these wings can have various colorings, but their chief attribute is the fact they can change in number. When a Fae bring it's power to use, the number of pairs of wings seems to increase as it's power does. This has been witnessed when Mab stopped Aaryanna from killing Dan in strip , and during the telling of the 'Potato Skin' incident of Mab's parents in . Whether they can also increase them at will is not yet known. 'Cubi wings 'Cubi wings are unique enough to deserve their own section. Unlike other Creatures (with the previous exception of the Fae), 'Cubi are the only race known to have multiple wings, and the greatest variety (possibly barring certain kinds of Mythos). Seemingly all 'Cubi are born with backwings, gaining headwings once they come into power, which usually seems to happen around their mid-twenties. 'Cubi can also gain a third set of wings on their hips, if they manage to reach a certain level of power. However, less than 200 of these so-called "Tri-wings" are said to have existed since the beginning of the 'cubi race, and those who are still alive kept their Tri-wing status very secret. All 'cubi can morph their wings seemingly easily, creating tentacles which can be used for various purposes such as to trapping and unsuspecting victims, or creating shadow puppets depending on the disposition of the 'Cubi in question. Some of these wings have special features when transformed however, such as the wings of Cyra Clan's members having draconic heads at the end of their tentacles - this is a power granted and sustained by Cyra herself, and is common to all 'Cubi who have a living Tri-Winged clan leader. Like Demons and Angels, who can harden their skin and claws/hoof, 'Cubi can harden and sharpen their wing-tentacles at will and an experienced 'Cubi can use them to crush or penetrate rocks. A popular way for 'Cubi to kill adventurers is said to be wrapping their tentacles around the victims' necks before sharpening them, effectively snapping their head clean off like a dandelion (see the Cubi page for references). Other races' wings Although nearly all winged characters who have appeared to be Beings in the strip have later turned out to be Creatures, Beings are said to sometime possess wings for a variety of reasons. Wings can be acquired using charms such as the patches made by Jyrras, and Wildy's reaction when Dan got his headwings leads us to believe that it may be possible to transplant wings from one person to another. Whether this is simply her being her usual psychotic self or an actual possibility remains unclear. Mythos are said to sometime possess wings also, but the only winged one seen so far is SAIA's Librarian, off-comic. Use Wings have various uses, depending on the species. From weapons for 'Cubi to flight devices for Phoenixes and Gryphons, they can also be absolutely useless, as proved by the fact many winged creatures don't know how to fly with them (a fact partly due to the risk posed by aircraft) Demons and likely other creatures have developed a variety of charms for concealing their wings as well as other characteristics that would pinpoint them as a Creature rather than a Being. Kria for instance has a Creature-to-Being amulet. The particular kind and make she chose was said to pose high risk in the long term, and this is hypothesised to be the reason behind Lorenda's unusual wings. Patches can also serve this function, as proved by Azlan. References